The Important Decision
by Ricochet
Summary: Felicia has to choose between Razor or Turmoil, which one would be a better life for her


THE IMPORTANT DECISION  
  
Authors: Felicia McFurry, Ace and Isis  
Email: Riochet@email.msn.com  
  
"Jake, I'm back.", said Chance as he came up from the hangar. But to   
his surprise Jake wasn't there. "Jake?" He noticed a note on the kitchen   
table and walked over to it. The note read:  
  
Chance,  
I am sorry, buddy, but I went out to look for Felicia. Don't worry about  
me, I'll be fine. I should be back in about two hours. See ya!  
  
Jake  
  
After Chance read the note he shook his head. He was always worried   
about Jake being out on his own but Chance knew that Jake was determined to   
find Felicia. The one thing that bugged him was why he was so determined to   
find her? Jake usually told Chance everything but he didn't tell him   
anything about Felicia. "Does Jake have a relationship with her?", Chance   
asked himself but he pushed the thought away. Jake rarely went out because   
he was modifying the Turbokat. "Maybe he feels really bad losing to Dark   
Kat and causing her to lose her parents.", Chance said. He nodded in   
agreement. "Yeah that's it."  
***********************************************************************  
Razor was led by Felicia to Turmoil's room. Felicia put handcuffs on   
him but it hurt her to do that. When they reached Turmoil's room, Turmoil   
was typing on the computer. Felicia knocked on the door. "Come in", said  
Turmoil.  
"Commander, I find him snooping around the area", Felicia said.  
When Turmoil saw that it was Razor that Felicia captured she got up and  
walked over to them.   
"Long time no see", Razor taunted.  
Turmoil was furious at him and smacked him on the face. Felicia   
winced when Razor was hit. "That's for ruining my chance with T-Bone.", said  
Turmoil.  
Razor was angry. "You sadistic she-kat.", he said.  
Turmoil pulled out a Dostovei and aimed it at Razor. "I should just   
kill you right now.", she growled and cocked the gun.  
Felicia couldn't see Razor getting killed so she said, "Commander,   
wait!"  
Turmoil lowered her gun and then asked," Is there something wrong,  
lieutenant?"  
Felicia knew she had to make up something and make it up fast!   
"Well, you see, um, if you keep the SWAT Kat alive. Then we could use as   
bait to get T-Bone.", she said, hoping that Turmoil would buy it.   
Turmoil looked like she was pondering over the thought and then   
lowered her gun which made Felicia relax. "Very well, lieutenant. Take him   
to the prisoner cells and then report back here. But we need to take off. I   
am going to the engine room and telling to take off immediately. ", said   
Turmoil.  
Felicia was relieved that Turmoil agreed to keep Razor alive for   
now and then saluted as Turmoil walked out of the door. Razor was also   
happy that he was giving the chance to live and to escape. But he was   
surprised that Felicia was that brave to step in. "Maybe Felicia hasn't   
turned bad after all", he said to himself. But when he saw Felicia aim her   
gun at him he said, "Or maybe not."  
"Get moving!", said Felicia as she led Razor to the prisoner cells.  
**********************************************************************  
When Razor walked into the prison cell he knew since he and Felicia,  
that it was his chance to talk her out of staying with Turmoil. "Why are you  
doing this?", he asked.  
Felicia was about to close the cell door but then stopped when   
Razor asked her this question. "Because I need the money.", she said.  
"Well, can't get you get money some other way?", asked Razor.  
Felicia shook her head. "Razor, Turmoil is nice, she provides for   
me and Victoria.", she said.  
Razor laughed and then said, "Felicia, the only reason why is   
because she needs you to take over the city or get back at T-Bone."  
"That's what I thought at first but then she hasn't proved that   
fact.", said Felicia.  
"Felicia, do you understand if Turmoil is caught then so will   
you.", he said getting frustrated by this. He knew that Felicia must have   
known because she didn't respond to the question or even look at him.   
Actually she started to cry a little.  
"You don't understand! I am alone now, no money, no life, no   
nothing!!!!", she said as her eyes continue to water up as she started to   
walk into the cell to where he was.  
If this was some other guard Razor would escape right now but he   
had to talk to Felicia, make her see things differently. "Felicia, I can   
take care of you. Just get away from Turmoil. I don't want you to get into  
trouble.", Razor said softly. "That necklace that I gave you is my promise  
that I haven't forgotten you."  
Felicia held the locket part of the necklace. The thought of her   
parents' deaths came back into her head. She started to cry even harder,   
she wanted to stop, but she couldn't. Razor walked up to her and he held   
her. He stroked her hair and then said, "It's alright, Felicia. I'll take   
care of you.", he said. She looked up at him. They looked into each other's   
eyes. Different thoughts passed by. Razor put his hand up to her face and   
pulled her face closer to his. He kissed her on the lips and Felicia   
returned the kiss. Then suddenly she pulled back and then said, "I can't   
do this! This can't happen!", she said as she started to back away from   
him. She started to back towards the door trying to leave.  
"Felicia, wait!!", said Razor.  
Felicia walked out of the door and shut it. "I am sorry, Razor. But   
I'll lose my job or get killed. No likeness or relationship with a SWAT   
Kat.", she said as she locked the door and started to walk away.  
"Was that what Turmoil said?!", said Razor.  
Felicia stopped and then said, "How did you know?"  
"Felicia, Turmoil and my partner kind of liked each other but   
T-Bone knew that he can't be with her since she is bad and he is good.   
Now Turmoil is determined to get him back even though she knows she can't   
because she continues to be bad.", said Razor. "She's jealous that T-Bone   
might get someone else and she hates me because I got T-Bone away from her.   
That is why she doesn't want anyone to like me."  
Felicia knew that Razor was probably right but she knew she   
couldn't risk it. "Razor, it is the same for us. I am bad and you are good   
so you can't like me.", she said.  
Razor walked closer up to the cell door and then said, "Felicia,   
you are not bad. Not yet anyway. I can save you! You don't have to free   
me, I just want you to get out of here. Away from that devil she-kat!", he   
said as he gripped the cell bars. Felicia didn't know what to do and Razor   
kne that, so he added, "She's going to kill me."  
Felicia's eyes grew wide and then she shook her head. "No, she   
won't", she said even though she knew that Turmoil would kill him.  
Razor nodded and then said, "This might be the last time you'll   
see of me. So, promise me that no matter what, you'll leave Turmoil."  
Felicia couldn't' answer. "I have to leave", she quickly said and   
ran out of the door. Razor sighed and then sat down on the floor and hoped   
that he had gotten through to Felicia.  
************************************************************************  
At the garage, Chance was starting to get worried for Jake. "Jake's   
still not back and he's been gone ever since 8:00 this morning.", he said.   
"I have to go find him. He could be in trouble." Chance went down to the  
hangar and changed into his flight suit. He jumped into the Turbokat and  
flew out of the tunnel. "First, I better go see if Felina has heard  
anything about Razor.", he said as he flew towards Enforcer Headquarters.  
************************************************************************  
Felicia was staring out of her window. The airship was back into   
the air again which made Felicia wish that it wasn't. If she decide to   
listen to Razor and leave, it would be hard for her to escape. On the other   
hand, Turmoil now had the chance to throw Razor off the airship. Felicia   
thought about her parents and knew that were very disappointed with her by   
joining Turmoil. She held the necklace that Razor had given her and started   
to cry again. Then she became frustrated and took off the necklace and   
threw it against the wall. She laid her head down on the table and cried   
herself to sleep.  
***********************************************************************  
3 of Turmoil's guards stood in Turmoil's room. Turmoil was laying   
on the bed holding her picture of T-Bone. "Guards, it's very unsafe for us   
to have the SWAT Kat here on the airship. But he might come in handy in   
order to get my love back. That's why I need for you three to go down to   
the city and look for T-Bone. I need to know if it's actually worth to keep   
his partner alive. ", said Turmoil. The guards saluted and left the room.  
************************************************************************  
When T-Bone arrived at Enforcer Headquarters, he saw Felina walking   
out of the building. "Lieutenant!", he called.  
"T-Bone?", she said and looked up at the Turbokat. She waved to   
T-Bone.  
"Meet me at the Megakat Park, I need to land this jet there.", he   
said as he put the jet out of hover mode. He flew towards the park.  
Felina got in her car and drove to the park.  
************************************************************************  
"Felina, have you heard anything on Razor?", T-Bone asked.  
"Razor? No, why do you ask? You and him are not fighting? Are   
you?", she asked.  
T-Bone shook his head. "I am just worried about him. He went out   
this morning to look for Felicia and hasn't come back since. He wrote me   
note and told me he'd back in about 2 hours but he didn't.", T-Bone said as   
his ears drooped.  
Felina looked at T-Bone and knew how much T-Bone cared about Razor.  
***********************************************************************  
But Felina and T-Bone weren't the only ones in the park. One of   
Turmoil's guards spotted them and started to listen in. " Carissa, come   
in.", said Turmoil over the guard's comlink.  
"Turmoil.", Carissa whispered.  
"Anything on T-Bone?", asked Turmoil.  
"I found him in the park talking to Lieutenant Feral.", said   
Carissa.  
Turmoil couldn't believe it!! "Why that double crossing tomkat!!!",   
she said. "Come back at once." Turmoil disconnected the comlink. "That's  
it!!! If he wants to hurt me then I'll hurt him!!!", she growled. She  
walked over to her intercom and connected to Felicia's room. "Lieutenant  
McFurry.", she said.  
************************************************************************  
Felicia was awaken by Turmoil's call. "Yes, Commander.", she said   
as shegot up.  
"Bring the SWAT Kat to my quarters.", Turmoil said as she loaded   
her Dostovei.  
"Yes, mam", said Felicia and she walked out of her room. "Oh,   
great! Now what I am going to do!", she moaned. Before she went into the   
prison cells area she took a deep breath and then went in.  
Inside Razor was sitting against the wall, he was looking down at   
the ground but when he saw her he looked up at her and then back at the   
ground. "I see that you're back.", he said.  
Felicia nodded. "Yes", she said gravely. "Turmoil wishes to see   
you."  
Razor got up and Felicia opened the cell door. "Look, Razor, you   
don't have to be mad at me. I'm just doing my job.", she said as she lead   
him out of the prison cell area.  
"I know.", Razor said as he sighed. He saw that Felicia took her   
necklace off so he figured that Turmoil had won.  
************************************************************************  
When they reached Turmoil's room, Turmoil was very happy to see   
Razor. "Hello, Razor.", she said as she smiled. "I saw your partner   
talking to Lieutenant Feral so I guess since he doesn't have interest in   
me then I don't need you." Turmoil pulled out her Dostovei and aimed it at   
his head.  
Razor knew that this would happen so he waited for the bullet to   
come. Felicia didn't want Razor to be shot so she said, "Turmoil, wait!"  
Turmoil turned to Felicia. "Is there something wrong, lieutenant?",   
she asked.  
Felicia's eyes were watering up. "Don't shoot him! Please, I beg   
you, do not shoot him!", she said.  
Turmoil was getting suspicious about all of this but she started to   
check to make sure. "Very well", she said. "Guards!" Two of Turmoil's   
guards walked up to them. "Take him to the airlock and throw him off." She   
looked at Felicia to see what her response would be to that.  
"No.", said Felicia.  
Turmoil knew that she had caught Felicia so she told her guards to   
wait. "Lieutenant McFurry, I starting to think that you have feelings for   
this SWAT Kat. Is that true?", she asked.  
Felicia couldn't speak. She knew that Turmoil had caught her.   
Turmoil knew that she was right but wanted Felicia to confess. Felicia   
looked over at Razor and wondered if what he said was true. "Felicia,   
answer me or you off my squadron!!", yelled Turmoil.  
Felicia knew that she did love Razor and didn't want him to be   
killed but knew that if she didn't confess then she would lose her job.   
Felicia got her courage up and walked over to Razor. She kissed Razor on   
the lips deeply.  
Turmoil was outraged!! "You traitor!!", she hissed and she smacked   
Felicia across the face hard. Felicia fell to the floor, sobbing.  
"Felicia!!", said Razor as he struggled to get to Turmoil.  
"Throw both of them off.", ordered Turmoil. Two more of Turmoil   
guards picked up Felicia, one of them was Victoria. Razor and Felicia are   
taken to the flight deck to be cast off of the airship.  
***********************************************************************  
Felina was searching the area when she found Turmoil's airship. She   
was careful not to get too close on earlier experience. She noticed that   
there was activity on the flight deck and zoomed her targeting scope on the   
flight deck. She saw Turmoil and bunch of her guards. But what scared her   
were two kats handcuffed standing near the edge of the flight deck. Those   
two kats were Felicia and Razor. "Aw, crud!!", said Felina as she turned her  
radio to the Turbokat's frequency. "T-Bone, come in!! This is an emergency!!"  
***********************************************************************  
T-Bone was on his way back to the hangar. He was exhausted from all   
of the searching he had been doing. He heard Felina's coming in and turned   
on his radio. "T-Bone, here.", he said.  
"T-Bone, I spotted Turmoil's airship. She has Razor and Felicia and   
is planning to throw them off by what it looks like.", said Felina.  
"I'm on my way", T-Bone quickly said. "Turmoil, you are not going   
to take him away from me!!!"  
***********************************************************************  
"I still might need her in my future plans.", Turmoil said to   
herself. She knew that it would be unwise to kill Felicia as well. "Felicia,   
you can come back if you get on your knees and beg for forgiveness. If you   
do, I'll take you back and you can get a promotion.", said Turmoil.  
"A promotion?", asked Felicia. She knew she could use the money but   
on the other hand she would lose Razor. Razor looked over at Felicia and   
knew that she was hesitating on what to do.  
"Turmoil's won again.", he said to himself gloomily.  
Felicia decided on what to do. She got on her knees. Razor saw her   
do this in horror. He shook his head. Turmoil started to smile.   
Felicia takes a deep breath and looked at the sky. She begins to cry   
knowing that she will die from this. "LONG LIVE THE SWAT KATS!!! LONG LIVE   
T-BONE AND RAZOR!!!", she screams.  
Turmoil is furious at this but Razor is happy. "Bingo!", he says   
knowing that Felicia has left Turmoil and she cares about him.  
"THROW THEM OFF!!!", yells Turmoil. The guards push Razor and   
Felicia off of the flight deck. Victoria is left crying because she didn't   
want Felicia to die.  
*********************************************************************  
The hard, cold wind pushes against Felicia's face. She can's see   
Razor, it hurt so badly to keep her eyes open so she closed them. She said   
a prayer in her head and waited for them to come. All of a sudden she felt  
something grab her and start to pull her up. Then the wind stop blowing  
when she opened her eyes she noticed that she was inside what it appeared   
to be a jet. She was inside the Turbokat, T-Bone had managed to pick her and  
Razor up.  
"Hey, you okay?", a voice asks. Felicia recognizes the voice   
immediately. It was Razor. She turned around to face him.  
"Razor!", she said as she hugged him.  
Razor laughed. "And T-Bone calls me crazy. I am glad that you   
decided to leave Turmoil."  
"Me too.", said Felicia. "I love you, Razor."  
"I love you, too, Felicia.", said Razor. "Wow! That was some kiss   
you gave me!!"  
"Well, that was kind of a 'I'm sorry' for scaring you earlier.   
Want another one?"  
"I don't know if--", Razor started to say but didn't finish as   
Felicia pulled him close and kissed him deeply again.  
***********************************************************************  
"Commander, should pursue them.", said Turmoil's lieutenant.  
"Well, let's wait. I want them to think that Felicia is safe   
first.", said Turmoil. "Kats who betray Turmoil do not live long!!!" She   
started to laugh.  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
By: Felicia McFurry, Ace and Isis  
  
  



End file.
